Sacrifices
by KimBob
Summary: Yoh is killed and Anna wants to join him. Will Ren allow this to happen?
1. Death and Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

CHAPTER ONE – Death and Love

"Excited enough, Manta?" Yoh asked, laughing as the midget ran ahead of the group as they headed for the beach.

When they got there, everyone dropped their burdens and set up their corner of the beach with towels, baskets, umbrellas, and any other accessories they'd dragged along. Then they all made their way to the changing tents and got into their suits. When everyone had finished dressing, they all took a moment to stare at each other, and others took the opportunity, too.

"Alright, show's over! Nothin' to see, here, so get your filthy eyes off my girl!" Yoh yelled at the men who were drooling and gawking at Anna.

Anna placed herself in a beach chair with a book and sunglasses, hoping for a tan. Manta ran about with a pail and attempted to build a sandcastle version of the Tao family mansion. Horo Horo went off to flirt with some girls in bikinis and Ryu disappeared somewhere. Ren went to lift weights in front of some worshipful girls, Tamao sat down and allowed men to fawn over her, and everyone else took to the water.

Before hitting the waves with his new board, however, Yoh sat next to Anna and put a small box in her lap. She marked her place in the book and set it down, picking up the box and opening it. As soon as she looked inside, her face lit up and a rare smile graced her features.

"Oh, Yoh, it's beautiful!" she said happily, taking the ring and placing on her finger.

"You like it? It's an engagement ring. I know we're already engaged, but I thought you'd be happier with a ring to remember it by." Yoh smiled at her.

"It's great! I didn't expect you to do this! Now, go have fun!" Anna said, reverting back to her bossy side. Yoh smiled and ran off to surf.

A few hours later, everyone was tiredly slugging their way back to the Asakura house when Yoh, who was way ahead, stopped.

"Something's wrong." Yoh said, gazing behind the group and seeing Anna in the back, and behind her, a familiar someone Yoh had believed was gone from his life forever.

"Hao." he growled, launching himself into a run straight for Anna. As he drew nearer, he saw the sharp glint of a dagger in Hao's hand, and he was catching up with Anna. Forcing himself to run faster for his fiancé's sake, he realized he wouldn't make it in time.

"Amidamaru, if ever there was a need for speed, it's now. Give me whatever help you can offer, I must make it in time." Yoh whispered as he pumped his legs harder. A light flashed at his legs and he ran at a superhuman speed, and just as Hao was bringing the knife down to hit Anna, Yoh jumped in front of it.

Surprised, Hao tried to stop himself, but the momentum he'd had sent the dagger straight into his brother's chest. The others turned at the sound of Yoh's gasp and Anna's scream, and were met with the sight of Yoh's body in Anna's arms, on the ground, with the hilt of a dagger sticking out of his chest, blood soaking through his clothes and Anna's.

Angrily, shaking with a rage no one would believe existed; Anna pulled the dagger from Yoh and plunged it into Hao's stomach. He fell to the ground and did not move again. They all turned to Yoh as he lay dying on the ground.

"A-Anna... You're safe... I'm glad... Ren... Take care of... Anna for me... Don't be afraid to... tell people how you feel... Anna... I-I'm sorry... I have to... make you a widow... before I even made you... a wife..." Yoh choked out between labored breathes.

"No, Yoh! NO! You are not dying. You'll be fine." Anna said more to herself than him.

"Don't... lie... It's ok... I'm not scared... I'm happy... You be happy, too... I always... wanted to... to die like this... It feels good... to know... my death meant something... I guess... I'll see you... On the other side... I'm joining my brother... and... Amidamaru... I... love... you..." Yoh whispered, his voice getting quieter until they had to strain to hear him. His body convulsed a bit as he coughed up blood, and then went still in his love's arms.

"NO! YOH, YOU ARE NOT DEAD! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! COME BACK! I ORDER YOU TO COME BACK! Don't leave me alone..." she screamed, beating on his dead body.

Then, looking up, she had a look in her eyes that not even the devil himself could conjure. She emanated a force field of mixed emotions, and everyone with half a brain stepped back. Screaming, she grabbed the dagger out of Hao and then plunged it back in, repeating the process until he was so maimed and mangled, he was unidentifiable without dental records, continuously screaming that he was a bastard.

Later, after the visit to the police station, the group found themselves back at the Asakura residence. Anna's face had remained an expressionless mask and she had refused to speak since she had finished screaming at Hao's lifeless body. She sat on the couch, holding her legs close, mumbling incoherent noises and staring into space. Ren sat beside her, making sure she didn't hurt herself.

The doctor had declared she was in a state of shock and afterwards would be in denial, so if she said something that hinted Yoh was still alive, just gently remind her he was gone, and eventually she would come to accept it. He had also given Ren a bottle of antidepressants he was to make sure she took twice a day at breakfast and dinner.

That night, Ren sat on Monument Hill, staring up at the night sky. "Yoh, I don't want to let you down, but I don't know what to do. Everyone is looking to me, as if I couldn't possibly be grieving over your death as well. I feel so useless, Anna's so helpless and I'm so weak, how can I help her? How can I do what you asked, if I can't get over your loss, myself?" Ren said aloud.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." a familiar voice laughed.

"Yoh!" Ren whirled around and saw Yoh standing before him, smiling his lazy smile.

"Yo. Mind if I help you get over the loss?" he asked, sitting next to his friend.

"But, you died! How is that possible?" Ren asked, astonished.

"Well, like I said before I died, see you on the other side. I'm a spirit, like Amidamaru. I hope everyone is ok? How are they taking it?" Yoh asked.

"Manta is arranging your funeral and notifying your family and acquaintances. You're going to be buried here on Monument Hill, next to Amidamaru, where the stars shine best. Ryu is putting his energy into doing the chores Anna assigns him and you and Manta. Horo Horo is snow boarding until the funeral to get his mind off; I have been giving people things to do since they all turned to me about what to do next. I suggested they put their energy into constructive things like what I just mentioned.

I also have been looking after Anna. She was pardoned from the murder of Hao because it was self defense. She is in a state of shock and she won't do anything on her own. She sits on the couch, hugging her legs, mumbling something and staring at the air. The doctor says she'll then enter a state of denial, and afterwards, accept it. She has to take antidepressants twice a day and I have to do everything for her, feed her, put her to bed. She's a wreck. She's completely devastated. I'm exhausted. It's not like anyone thinks I might not know what to do, I might want to be sad." he answered bitterly.

"Ren, you're doing great. I can take care of the Anna thing, and then the only thing left will be saying goodbye." he smiled sadly.

Ren looked up at him in disbelief. "Say goodbye?"

"Yeah. I can't stay here forever. I see what it means for it to be unnatural for ghosts on earth. I feel out of place, disoriented, like I no longer belong and I'm clinging to thin air. All I have to do is be sure everyone is alright and I won't have any more attachments to this world anymore. I also have a favor to ask of you, for later. C'mon, let's go see Anna." he stood and offered a hand to Ren, before he remembered he could no longer do such things, and grief flashed through his face briefly.

The two walked/floated off towards the house together. When they reached the door, Yoh turned to Ren. "Could you call up the others? I want to talk to Anna alone first." With a nod from his friend in compliance, he drifted into the house and hover-sat on the couch next to her. His fiancé only continued her actions and whispered his name a few times.

"Anna..." he whispered in her ear, letting out a ghostly breath. Her eyes widened and she turned slightly, before her face transformed into the picture of happiness, and she tried to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him, only to find she went through his paled body.

"Yoh, why? Why can't I touch you? What's wrong?" she asked innocently. Yoh grimaced; he would have to tell her about the accident.

"Anna, I died. I'm a ghost. Hao killed me, remember? He killed me while trying to kill you. I'm dead, and I can't come back." Somehow, he couldn't help but think that perhaps he was telling himself that, rather than her. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized that what he said was the sad truth, nothing was left for him in this world.

"No, Yoh. You're here, we can still be together." she whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"No, Anna, you're just fooling yourself. I only came here to say one final goodbye. I can tell it was my time to go. I'll be fine, but only if I know you're fine." he said gently, reaching to get rid of the tears, but his hand went right through her.

"Yoh, I won't be fine unless I'm with you. Don't leave me all alone." she begged him.

"Anna, I'm not. Ren will take care of you. If I still had one, I'd trust him with my life. Manta, too, and Horo. All the gang are there for you, you just never saw it. I can't stay much longer." he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I... I could go with you..." she suggested, sniffling as she wiped away her tears.

"NO! No, Anna. I died so that you could live; don't throw it away like it didn't mean anything. We'll see each other again one day, but you have to promise me it's not now. Not this soon. You'll go on, you'll meet new people, and by the time we meet again in the afterlife, I'll just be the first guy you fell in love with. Now, promise me, and never let go of that promise." he demanded. (I have watched Titanic way too many times. lol.)

"I promise, Yoh. I'll never let go." she sobbed. (Yup, WAY too many times. )

"Goodbye, Anna. I love you." he said simply before drifting out. The rest of his goodbyes were fairly easy, and very fast. "Ren, there's one last thing I need you to do. Don't do it immediately, she's not ready for it, yet. Marry Anna, Ren. She needs some one to take care of her, and I feel I can trust you with it. Besides, I know you got a crush on her, and you two are so alike." he pasted on a fake smile.

"Alright, Yoh, I will." his friend answered softly. And with that, Yoh made his way to those headphones in the sky.


	2. Anna Feels

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

CHAPTER TWO – Anna Feels

"Yoh." Anna sobbed uncontrollably into the couch pillow she had her face buried in.

Ren stepped in awkwardly. He slowly sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't respond when he shook her so he finally picked her up by the arms forcefully and threw away the pillow, drawing her into his arms in what he assumed was a comforting gesture. She clenched his shirt in both hands and cried on his shoulder. He patted her back lightly and whispered soothing words in her ear.

A few hours later he shook her again, but she didn't move. He brushed a few strands of fine blonde hair out of her face and saw she was sleeping peacefully. He stared a moment at how calm and happy her features looked in her sleep, wondering how such angelic beauty could be found anywhere on this earth. He scooped her up and swept her off to her room, gently placing the covers over her in her bed. (bed, not futon, I like it better that way!) She smiled slightly and he knew her dreams were good ones.

"Sleep well, Anna-san." he whispered and tip-toed out of the room. Back downstairs, he found the others staring at him.

"What?" he growled.

"What do we do, now?" Manta asked. Ren sighed and leaned his head against a wall, mumbling something incoherent.

"What?" Horo Horo asked.

"I said, I don't know!" he snapped, eyes flashing angrily.

"How is she?" Lyserg asked, eager to change the subject.

"Exhausted. She's been crying all afternoon, she's asleep, now." he answered.

They agreed to try and have a semi-decent meal before retiring to their beds, and ate a modest dinner of fried salmon in silence. Afterwards, Ren went up to his assigned room to rest, it had been a tiring day. The others were occupied with the TV, which had somehow managed to catch Yoh's death scene in film, and was broadcasting it.

Ren woke to an odd sniffling sound, and someone speaking through the thin walls. He glanced at his clock, 2:00 AM. Groaning, he stumbled out of bed and managed to pull on a robe, (he's only in his boxers) though he didn't bother to tie it. He padded out and into the room beside his, Yoh's old bedroom. A huddled up figure struggled to hold in tears as it knelt over the empty bed.

"Anna." he stated simply.

"...I thought it would all be a dream, that if I just woke up, he'd be back, real and alive. I thought he'd be in his bed, sleeping with Boblove playing in his stupid headphones he forgot to take off... but he's not... he's really gone, isn't he...?" she whispered without looking up, tears threatening to fall. He made his way to her and knelt beside her, not looking at her, just doing as she did, staring at the bed.

"...Yes, he is. I felt the same way, at first. Like if I simply didn't believe it, it wouldn't be true. I've been surrounded by death and loss all my years, and I managed to get used to it, until he snapped me out of it. It was... a rude awakening when... when it happened..." he said, choking on the lump in his throat. She nodded silently.

"When I close my eyes, I see his face, smiling his lazy smile, then I see Hao laughing, cold, cruel laughter, and suddenly, Yoh looks like he did as he died, his skin pale, his eyes dull, his mouth open slightly, blood dribbling out, yet still smiling like the happiest man in the world." she told him. He placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"He had a reason to smile like that. He loved you, and you returned the feeling. When he saw you look at him with that special, silent adoration, when you ventured to pull out a smile for him, those are the moments that fueled his perpetual grin. Any man who is lucky enough to have that would be happy for the rest of his life, and afterlife, and all the time in between." he whispered, the words straight from his heart, and he was surprised he'd managed to keep it in the context it was meant to be in, rather than pointing out how every time she smiled for Yoh, it cut holes in his heart.

"Thanks, Ren. I never thought you could make such wonderful speeches. I'm kind of tired, now." she yawned. He stood and helped her up, then walked her back to her room. As he turned to go, however, she grabbed his hand.

"Please, don't go. I-I don't want to be alone, to wake up alone again." she said, pleading with her eyes. He smiled slightly and followed her into the room, seating himself in an armchair.

"Thank you, Ren. Goodnight." she said softly and fell asleep again.

That night, the Chinese teen stayed up thinking. 'Even after he's dead, I don't stand a chance with her. She'll get over him, I'm sure, but why would she ever love me... She doesn't have any romantic feelings for me. She didn't even notice the hidden meaning in my words. Yet, I can't stop loving her. I guess I'll just have to do my best to make her happy... It's what Yoh would have wanted.'

The next morning, the group all found themselves in the kitchen, a large breakfast of pancakes and syrup spread out before them. Everyone was silent until Amidamaru said, "I believe I am no longer needed here." All eyes turned to him and they realized no one had set a spot for him with his memorial tablet; it had always been Yoh's job to take care of his spirit.

"I'm sorry, I forgot!" Manta set up the tablet and helped Amidamaru to a little bit of everything.

"That is not necessary. Yoh was the only thing keeping me in this world, and I am sure that it has been much too long since I have seen my good friend Mosuke. I would be a burden here." he said quickly.

"Don't leave... not yet." they all turned to look at Anna, shocked at the lack of her commanding attitude. Was she... begging?

"...Why?" the samurai asked after a second, taking his chances with her beads.

"I... I'm just not ready... for everything to change... it's all changing so fast... Yoh was the one who held us all together... Don't you see? Now that he's gone, why would Horo and Pilica stay here? They'd go back to the north. Ren and Jun would go back to China, Faust and Eliza to Germany, Lyserg to England, Tamao to Izumo, and Amidamaru to the afterlife... Nothing will ever be the same again... Just, just spend one week... just stay for his goddamn funeral... I don't want to go alone... I don't want it to change..." she said before running up to her room.

They all stood, stunned by Anna's behavior, and the truth of her words. They all had different goals, and Yoh had been the one who tied them all together. Ren looked in each of their faces and saw in each one the reality of what Anna had said. Each pair of eyes held different hopes and dreams for the future, each was going to leave...

'Except me.' he thought determinedly. 'I will always be there for her.' with that thought in his head, he stalked off after her.


	3. Suicide

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

CHAPTER THREE - Suicide

"Anna...?" Ren called softly at her door. No one answered but he heard sobbing through the thin wood. He barely made out her words, as they were muffled by the door and her own tears, but he heard her shaky voice through it all.

"Yoh...I'm sorry, I can't keep my promise... I just can't! Not without you! I need you, Yoh! And if you won't come to me, I'll go to you..." His eyes widened in understanding and he tried the knob feverishly. However, it was locked and he began pounding the door harshly, calling her name and demanding entrance.

Finally, he took a step back and rammed his body into the door, breaking the lock and crashing through onto Anna, who was holding a knife tightly in her hand. He landed on top of her on the floor, the sharp point digging into his shoulder painfully. His face looked shocked, relieved, and then twisted into a grimace of agony as the pain registered.

"Goddamnit!" he yelled so quickly it sounded like one word. Anna just stared at him with wide eyes, shocked beyond belief. A moment later the others were gathered around the door.

"Geez, Ren, her fiancé just died. Don't you think it's a little too soon to try and get her into your bed?" Horo joked, snickering.

"You bastard!" Ren snapped and slowly rolled onto his back, revealing the knife stuck deep into the flesh of his shoulder. Everyone gasped and stared at the two on the floor.

"Don't just stand there, Shorty! Get me a first aid kit!" he finally growled, directing the comment at Manta, who jumped into action and ran off to the bathroom. Slowly, the Chinese shaman slid the dagger from his skin, allowing blood to flow out into his clothes and dripping to the floor. However, he only had eyes for the itako he'd just saved.

"Anna, what the hell was that! What the hell did you think you were doing!" he yelled angrily.

"I, I, I just want Yoh back. I need him. I, I'm sorry." she sobbed into her knees. His face softened.

"Anna, it's okay. I know what it's like to loose someone dear to you. It's alright, I'll help you." he said soothingly, forgetting that everyone was watching and pulling her into a hug.

"...I'll be damned... He does have a heart... C'mon guys, I think he can take it from here..." Horo said softly, shooing the others back down the stairs. Manta saw it was an alone moment and immediately left, leaving the first aid kit behind, following the rest downstairs.


	4. Hello and Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

CHAPTER FOUR – Hello and Goodbye

"You shouldn't have done that. Stupid." Anna said as she rubbed alcohol into Ren's stinging shoulder.

"I had to. I promised Yoh I'd take care of you. I think that includes protecting you from yourself." he said, wincing slightly as she began to wrap gauze bandages around it.

"You're lucky it's not deep." she said.

"Hmph. I've had worse." he said.

"Are you going back to China, soon?" Anna asked.

"No. My life is here. I am going to continue to go to school here. I am going to watch out for you and make sure you don't try a stunt like that again. I am going to be there for you at the funeral, and I am going to prove your earlier statement wrong. Not everything is centered around Yoh. Why? Do you want me to go?" he asked.

"...No. I want someone to be here. I just thought..." she trailed off.

"You thought what? That I was like those shallow pricks downstairs who are leaving just because they don't have the courage to face the memories this place holds? That's bullshit." he growled.

"Ren... I... Thanks..." she said. He nodded, standing.

"Now I'm going to tell you what you will do. You will go down with me. You will look them in the eyes and show them you don't give a shit what they think of what you just did. You are going to take charge of this household like normal and you are going to go on with your life. If you need any help, I'll be one step behind you." he said, pulling her to her feet and leading her to the stairs.

"Now. Strong face. You can do it." he said. She nodded in understanding and they went down. They came into the kitchen, where the others had been whispering. They shut up and stared at her as the two entered the room. Anna hesitated for the slightest moment, glanced back at Ren, and then faced them, a cold glare that could freeze Hell pasted on her face.

"What are you lazy, freeloading slackers doing! Get to work! Tamao, fix dinner! Horo and Ryu, clean out the pool! I turn my back for one minute and you all stop working! Pip Squeak, scrub the floors! Move it!" she yelled, and everyone sprang into action.

"That's our Anna!" Manta groaned as he scrubbed. Ren just gave her an approving nod and went to do the chores he was always assigned.

!FUNERAL!

Ren stood beside Anna, a hand on her arm to show his support as she slowly stepped up to the open coffin and placed a single red rose in the hands of her beloved. He then put in his own flowers as the others did the same, he saw a few of them were crying, but he had no tears to shed.

The ceremony proceeded wordlessly, and he saw Anna's eyes filled with sorrow and love. Love that could only belong to Yoh. Yoh Asakura. His rival; his friend; and the keeper of Anna's heart. He had no tears left for Yoh. None left for Anna. He had seen too many deaths to shed pointless tears for those that would not come back.

They walked slowly to the Fubari Onsen, where the reception would take place. It seemed the whole world knew Yoh, and loved him. He captured the hearts of everyone he met with his lazy, laid-back attitude. Ren stood at Anna's side, helping her through her rough time, when he realized something.

She would never love him. He saw it in her eyes and he heard it in her voice. She would always belong to Yoh, and who was he to oppose that? The crowd eventually diminished and Anna went to her room to be alone. Ren stood at the door and knocked lightly.

"Anna. May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." she sobbed, and he entered and went to her side.

"Anna. I'm sorry. I've been selfish. I love you, and that got in the way of your happiness. But I've realized something. If you love something, set it free, right? So I came to tell you that you can be free. You go to be with Yoh, because that will make you happy. Maybe someday I'll find somebody else that I can share that same love with. Go on, Anna, I'm not stopping you anymore." Ren said.

"You love me?" she asked, turning to him.

"Yes." he answered, a single tear making its way down his cheek.

"Thank you, Ren... Thank you." she whispered, as she gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek, then she took the knife and plunged it through her heart.

A few years later, Ren stood before Yoh's grave, where Anna was buried to his side. He put a single red rose on Yoh's grave, and then turned to Anna's. "Goodbye." he whispered, bringing the small bud briefly to his lips before placing it on the fresh dirt. He stood there for hours, though it felt like only minutes, before he felt a feminine hand grab his. He turned slightly to see his wife, Tamao, whom he loved very much.

"Dinner's ready." she said softly.

"I'll be there in a minute." he answered, turning back to the graves.

She left him there and he said the graves, "Well, I did it, Anna, Yoh. I found true love, and I will never forget what you taught me." Then he turned and went home to the Funbari Onsen, where his wife and their son were awaiting him with a hot dinner. But somewhere up in heaven, two people smiled down on him, and once again thanked him for bringing them back together forever.


End file.
